Up in The Air
by MilitaryBrat10
Summary: Flying is her life and now she has some one to share it with...


A set of feet hit the hard wood as the child ran through her house…Today was the first day of school and she was freaking out. A new school is always hard, but this one was different. This was eighth grade…Only one more year till High school. They were in a new town this year. The town of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Clear across the country from her home town Lexington, Ohio… What she did know is she had to make an impression…At her old school she was the sporty weird kid that hung out with the outcasts/Drugies. The thing is she had never done drug in her entire life but everybody thought she did so she just ignored it and had a fun time with her friends. As she came to the door of her father's room she let out a huge breath. Raising her hand she softly knocked. Hearing her dad let her in she opened the door and stepped inside. Her father sat in his usual spot at the foot of the bed tying his work boots like he did every morning.

"Daddy we are going to be late." Gabby anxiously announced bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ella calm down okay, we have 30 minutes." Her father laughed ruffling his daughters hair.

"DAD! Don't do that!" Gabriella screeched.

"Sorry love but come on. Are your brothers up?" Jeff asked laughing at Gabriella trying to fix her hair.

"Yeah I think so." Gabriella said concentrating on her hair.

"Well come on we hat 25 minutes." Gabriella jumped at the sound of a cup being broken. "Come on, lets go see who it was this time." Gabriella smirked and followed her dad down the many steps.

As they got to the kitchen 9 heads snapped their way. Jeff whistled and every one of them lined up. Gabby at the end smirking at her brothers.

Next to Gabby was her twin brother Jerek…Jerek was an ordinary 14 year old boy…Full of himself, loved football, loved girls, but other then that he loved video games. Then came James the 3rd youngest James he was 16 and loved soccer, Had straight A's but other then that really hate being compared to people, always had a sucker in his mouth. But he never had a cavity. Then came the 4th…Seth the outcast…the skinny nerd who loved to talk to bugs and his science projects. Next was another set of twins. Sam and Henry. A odd pair those two were the exact opposite. Sam was a swimmer and Henry loved to hike. Sam had black hair Henry had blonde hair. They only had two things in common…they were both gay...they were 17….Daniel came after the twins at age 18 he was a senior and played basketball, loved his girlfriend back home and was closest to their dad. Then there was Jacob he was 20 and in his first year of college had no life and played halo and black ops. Michael was next standing at 6'5 and played lacrosse, that's all you can really say about him cause that was his life…Last but not least came Gabby's favorite brother Keith…He was 24 and lived at home due to having to pay for med school. Gabriella and him were closest and were always together up in the air in the plane or on the ground riding horses.

Gabby was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "YO, Ella you ready?" Keith asked as he handed her, her book bag.

Gabby sighed but nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

At school…..

"COME ON TROY!" A boy screamed as he ran past Gabby accidentally knocking her over. "Oh my God, Im so sorry." The boy held his hand out helping her up. "Im Chad."

"Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby or Ella." She said shaking his hand.

"Jeez Chad knock her over why don't you." A kid said smacking Chad on the back of the head. "Im Troy." Holding out his hand Gabriella gladly toke it shaking it.

"Gabriella, So do you guys know where Dreschler is?" She asked handing Troy her schedule.

"As a matter of fact that's where me and Chad were headed. You'll like this class Mrs. Dreschler is very cool. Likes to blow things up." Troy laughed at her face. "Im kidding."

Troy stuffed her schedule in his back pocket and picked her book bag up off the floor and placed it on his shoulder. "This way my lady." He said offering his arm. Gabby laughed and weaved her arm through his as Chad toke her other one.

At lunch….

"YO ELLA!" Gabriella heard her annoying brother Jerek yell from a table. She looked over at him and shook her head. "COME OVER HERE." She again shook her head. She is not making that mistake ever again. Last time she got made fun of because she got weird looks from the other football players when she started talking about football with them. She knew football players hated when girls knew more about football then them.

"You know you can always sit with me." She heard in her ear. She smiled and looked up.

"Really?" Troy smirked at her brother as he glared at him.

"Really." Troy toke her hand and pulled up the steps to the balcony where less people were. "This is the outcast table pretty much. Most people think we are Drugies but heads up…Drugs are prohibited." Troy laughed and squeezed Gabriella's hand. "So let me introduce you to the gang." Troy sat down on the top of the table and pulled Gabby with him so she was sitting next to him. He pointed to each person that he said and each person waved. "So there is Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsey, You already know Chad, and last but not least my favorite person and baby sister, Allie." A small girl about 12 smiled and hugged Gabby.

"I know I look twelve but im 14..5 minutes younger then Troy." Allie laughed when Gabby smiled and nodded.

"Im the youngest of 10 kids I understand." Every one gasped except Troy he just looked scared. "And the only girl." Everybody gasped again. "I have 10 older brothers and Jerek down there." Gabby pointed to a boy with short cropped hair staring up at them. "Is my twin brother.

"Wait Jerek Montez is your brother?" Allie asked blushing.

"Im kind of afraid so. So how is everybody." Gabby said trying to change the subject.

"Im fantastic!" Chad said chewing on a piece of pizza. "So…What….Is…Your…Story…" Chad asked between chewing.

Everybody laughed and Troy squeezed her hand.

"Well my story…Um…I have 10 older brothers…Im closest to my oldest brother Keith, He is studying to be a brain surgeon so lives at home…He is also my MMA Coach…I had heart surgery when I was a baby…umm….My mom died when I was 5…and most of my brothers are in the military…I love to ride horses…We have 36 of them left..we sold most of them but kept 12 Arabian Clydesdales. And 24 morgans…I have know how to fly a plane since I was ten. And I can play basketball and football…I also love to play videogames, I have 3 dogs named Niko, Hulk and Addie. All rottweilers. Umm and my favorite color is blue. That's about it." Gabriella finished with a large breath.

Everybody laughed and Troy scooted closer. "You want anything to eat?" He asked looking at her.

"Um yeah actually hold on let me grab my lunch money." Troy grabbed her hand and laughed.

"Ill pay my treat." Troy jumped off the table and laughed.

After school….

"Keith! Im home and I brought people!" Gabby yelled.

"No need to yell im right here." Keith laughed as Gabby jumped and spun to see him up on the over look upstairs. "How was school?" He asked coming down the stairs. As he hugged Gabby he looked behind her. "And who are these two?" Gabby turned to see Troy and Allie.

"Im Allie." Allie stepped forward and held out her hand. Keith laughed and shook her hand.

"Troy." Troy held out his hand and Keith nodded and shook his hand as well.

"Now dad will be home at six and you and me have tonight off. The gym still isn't set up in the basement but your room is all done. I am still building the ring. Other then that…you and I should be able to practice this weekend. Also the planes arrived while you were at school." Gabby screamed and sprinted out side. Everybody following her.

"Jesus Ella." Keith laughed.

"Im guessing she likes flying?" Allie laughed as they saw Gabby already almost to the hanger.

"Yeah she loves flying…She started when she was 10 and now she flys all by herself and has been for 2 years... I would go up with her but I have a 2 year old son…Who I need to watch. His mother left after he was born." Troy and Allie nodded and looked down.

"Sounds like our parents." Troy said letting a tear fall.

"How so?" Keith asked walking to the hanger. Allie skipped ahead trying to get away form the conversation but troy continued.

"They left us last year. We have lived on our own for a while. Our grandparents pay for everything and visit once a week though. No one else knows so don't say anything." Keith smiled and placed a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I wont bud…Come on I bet Ella wants to take you up." Keith laughed and started to run with Troy on his heels.

3 years later….

"Brie where are you!" Troy laughed as he ran threw the Hanger. Troy and Gabriella had become very close over the past three years. Keith has moved out and is now living with his wife of 2 years and his son Zander is great and is now in kindergarten…Keith got his dream and is now a brain surgeon but they never knew that their own brother would have to operate on one of their other brothers. Sam died a year ago due to a brain tumor…No one saw it coming…Seth, Henry, Jacob, and Michael All moved out and are all currently in the army. Gabby's father still is in the army and is barley home but Keith just lives down the long road so he is a phone call away. Troy and Allie both moved in when their Grandparent passed away in 10th grade. Jerek broke his leg and was out for a season of football and had a reality check when his so called friends threw him to the curb because of it. He is now a "Drama Geek" along with Gabby and her friends. James is a lot nicer now that he is dating his new girlfriend Elena…

"Im up here Spiderman!" Troy looked up to see Gabby in a plane. Troy jumped up into the plane next to Gabby. "We need to get to the basement. Keith will be here soon. We have training." Gabby groaned but troy kissed her forehead and she blushed. "Come on Brie one more practice then we have all summer to ourselves." Gabby sighed and when Troy went to get out Gabby pulled him back. "Lets go in the air…We have 30 minutes till practice officially starts. Come on please." Troy sighed and sat back down in the drivers side.

"Fine." Troy laughed when Gabby squealed. Troy shook his head. And started the plane.

Up in the air….

"You know Troy…I never knew you would catch onto flying so fast…Either was Keith." Troy smiled and grabbed Gabby's hand.

"I always wanted to fly…Keith and you just helped me." He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. Flying had become Troy's outlet the past year. Keith had taught him to fly a year after he met him and Keith had become the dad Troy always wanted…

30 minutes later…..

"Daddy…There they are!" Zander pointed up into the air at a plane coming closer to them.

'I cant believe they fly all by themselves." A pregnant Becca said frowning…

'Babe Troy has been flying 2 years and Gabby 7 they will be fine." Keith said as the plane touched down and came to a stop 50 feet from the fence they were standing behind. Zander was the first one to the gate and he pushed with all his might but nothing happened. Keith laughed and pushed the gate open with ease of course after unlocking it.

Zander sprinted to the plane patiently waiting for the two fliers to get out. Once Troy set one foot on the ground he was attacked by a 5 year old hyped on chocolate.

"Zander my man. How are you?" Troy asked helping Gabby out of the cock pit…

"Im good…How was Flying?" Zander asked politely.

"It was good thank you." Troy said squatting to Zanders height. As He hugged him.

3 hours later…

"Keith come on man im tired." Troy complained again for the 3rd time in the past minute.

"Fine." Keith laughed. "You can go hang with your girlfriend." Troy blushed but replied.

"She's not my girlfriend." Keith smirked.

"When are you going to tell her?" Troy told Keith he liked Gabby last week but was to afraid to ask her out.

"I really don't know but im thinking-" Troy was interrupted by a pair of feet running down the steps.

"DADDY!" Zander screamed laughing. They waited not 2 seconds before….


End file.
